How Things Change, No7- Treaties and Troubles
by Shadow-StrikeRaven
Summary: So, several of the influential Kings and Queens have come to Camelot to discuss the Albion Treaty. But whilst some are all for it, there are others who are not so sure... Add to that a plan from the Brotherhood to disrupt the talks by attacking Annis' Kingdom, and the fact that Merlin has become a hot commodity, and you have a recipe for trouble. Merlin Whump(magical and verbal)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first of all, despite my constant research, my knowledge on the five kingdoms is still sketchy, so I have had to make do with what I had. Hopefully, it will not show…  
Each chapter will be with regards to each monarchs arrival, and then the treaties themselves.  
Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this, and please review to let me know what you think.  
So, without further ado, Treaties and Troubles, Chapter 1.  
_**

Merlin groaned as Ash barrelled through his bedroom door.  
"Come on Merlin, time to get up. You wouldn't want to miss Queen Annis's arrival…"  
"Seeing as the last time I saw her, Arthur called me an idiot in front of her, I'm not too sure I want to see her."  
"You mean you'll leave Arthur to do the negotiations… _Himself_?" Ash gave a mock shudder, and it had the desired effect. Merlin sighed as he sat up and rolled over, planting his feet on the floor.  
"Fine, fine. I'm up… Damn your infallible logic."  
Ten minutes later, Merlin was dressed. At Arthur's request, he had gone for the more formal, decorative and expensive attire Gwen had seen fit to gift him with, and was dressed in dark brown leggings, a deep red tunic, a midnight blue, short sleeved overtunic with the crest of Camelot embroidered on the bottom corner in gold, and he had forgone his brown jacket, instead buckling on a thick brown belt and his sword belt letting the sword rest in its usual place against his hip.  
His Aurora stone hung from his belt, swinging by the magically reinforced chain next to his dagger, as Merlin had long since realised that it was irritating to have something swinging across your chest all day.  
He looked in the full length mirror and sighed. It may not be what he enjoyed wearing, but he looked… well, like a lord. Like somebody holding one of the most powerful positions within Camelot was supposed to look.  
He pulled on his brown boots, a flicker of gold cleaning them to a clean and polished state, and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to smooth it into some kind of order…  
He failed. Miserably.

He head down through his rooms, getting an approving nod from Ash, who had a knack for getting him to dress appropriately for any given occasion, and sighed as he head down through the castle.  
Annis's arrival marked the first step in the peace talks that were taking place over the next few weeks. King Lot, who had taken over the remainder of Cenred's lands and had managed to build something from the ruins, was due to arrive later that day, and Kings Alined, Odin and Olaf would be arriving the following day.  
Both Merlin and Arthur were dreading Alined's arrival, seeing as it would likely come with that of his court sorcerer, Trickler. Merlin hated the slippery sorcerer, and had resolved to keep a close eye on him. And Olaf, though he was not bringing Vivian, may still hold a grudge towards Arthur… As well as the fact that there was some hostility between Rodor and Odin, which Arthur hoped to put right…  
Never-the-less, Arthur had invited them and they had accepted. Even if Merlin was sure that it was mainly to figure out just what had made Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, change his stance on magic. No doubt Arthur had planned some sort of demonstration that would involve Merlin.  
The Princess Mithian was also due to arrive, to negotiate on behalf of King Rodor and Nemeth, but not till two days hence, one day before the talks were due to start. She was the only one Merlin was actually looking forward to seeing , though he had no qualms about Annis.  
Merlin took a deep breath as he realised that it had been a long time since so many prominent figures had come together in one place. But he knew if anyone could convince them to come together, it would be Arthur.  
Not that he wouldn't have a role to play in this… he had put far too much work into Albion to let Arthur handle this himself… No matter how much faith he had in his king.

Arthur turned as Merlin arrived on the steps, taking his place just behind Arthur to his left, and grinning at Gwen, on Arthur's right hand. Several knights and several lord were arranged in a formation behind them, and they all nodded in greeting to Merlin, before turning back to their positions, only Gwaine pausing to give him an eye roll that clearly stated 'pointless bloody ceremonial rubbish'  
Merlin returned the gesture, then turned to Gwen.  
"Good morning, m'lady."  
Before she could reply, Arthur had butt in.  
"You took your sweet time. Annis has already entered Camelot."  
Merlin let the harsh tone wash over him, knowing that Arthur was nervous, and grinned reassuringly.  
"Ah well, I'm here on time."  
"First time for everything…" Arthur grumbled, but couldn't say more as a trumpet sounded and Annis's convoy came into view.  
Arthur left a respectable few seconds after the group had come to a halt, then spoke up.  
"Queen Annis, Camelot bids you welcome. It is for a good and just cause that we are brought together these few days, and it means a great deal that you have been willing to join us."  
Annis spoke up,  
"I thank you for your hospitality King Arthur. It is indeed a worthy cause that we come together for, and it gladdens my heart to be a part of these talks."  
With all the pomp and ceremony over, Arthur smiled.  
"I am sure you and your men are weary from your trip. Rooms have been prepared for you, which I hope you will find agreeable."  
Annis dismounted with the help of one of her knights, and nodded to Arthur.  
"It would indeed be a welcome sight."  
Arthur walked forward as she did, taking her hand and nodding his head to her.  
"Then we will waste no more time. I hope you will consent to joining us for lunch, one hour past noon?"  
"I would be honoured. Oh, and I do not abide with all the pomp of names and titles. I would appreciate it if you would address me as Annis."  
Arthur grinned.  
"And I as Arthur."  
The queen smiled,  
"Then that is settled." She glanced towards Merlin as Arthur escorted her over to him,  
"A very familiar face stands at your side, Arthur."  
"Indeed. My Court Sorcerer and Principle advisor."  
"So not the fool you made him out to be?"  
"Apparently not. Believe me, it came as a surprise to me as well."  
"Of that I have no doubt." She smiled at Merlin as they came to a halt in front of him.  
"And you are Merlin? I have heard much about you…"  
"Good things, I hope?" he said, bowing respectfully and gracing her with a cheeky grin.  
She smiled, not at all put off by his informal behaviour, instead seeming to enjoy the novelty of it.  
"Nothing but." She turned to Gwen. "Queen Guinevere, It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard much about you also."  
"Gwen, please. It is how I am known to my friends."  
The two women shared a warm smile, and Merlin could see a firm friendship forming, despite the age difference.  
Arthur turned to Merlin.  
"Merlin, would you be kind enough to accompany Annis and her men to their quarters?"  
"Of course Sire."

A few moments later, and Merlin was walking next to Annis, her men following on behind. After a few seconds, Annis spoke up.  
"So, Merlin Emrys. I have heard much from the whispers of the land. About your power? Your wisdom?"  
"Well, that depends on who you talk to."  
"Of course. What if I were to talk to you?"  
Merlin looked at her, and turned serious.  
"I would say that yes, I am powerful. And many say wise, though I have my reservations."  
"I have also heard tales of how loyal you are to Arthur. How much you have sacrificed for him and this kingdom."  
"And most of them are likely true. I have suffered, and lost much in my pursuit of freedom and peace within this kingdom. And it is my hope that this peace will extend beyond Camelot' borders. As for my loyalty, it is with Arthur. It always has been and always will be. But I am also loyal to all those I consider friends. I hope I will be able to count you among that number, milady?"  
"I would consider it an honour. From what I have heard, you are indeed one of the most noble and brave-hearted men I have had the fortune to meet. Not at all the fool Arthur made you out to be during our last meeting."  
"Thank you, milady."  
"Annis, please."  
"And call me Merlin."  
They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Annis spoke again.  
"So, Merlin. Being court sorcerer in a kingdom that only lawed the use of magic a few months ago must be difficult?"  
Merlin chuckled.  
"It is. But the workload is not the reason for it. No, it is having to instil faith in those who need it. Having to prove to those in doubt that it was the right decision to make. For without the faith and trust of those we fight for, how can we possibly hope to attain our goals? That is why me and Arthur are placing so much importance on these talks. Treaties are only as strong as the people who forge them. Are only as strong as the participants sense of belief and faith in what they are creating. A treaty based on misguided beliefs and doubts is not a treaty, but a burden."  
Annis stared at him, then shook her head.  
"You speak with a wisdom beyond your years, Merlin Emrys. And with a conviction that few could ever achieve. I believe I am now starting to understand just why you could sway Arthur's mind with regards to Magic…"  
"I never swayed his thoughts. He came to his decisions on his own. I simply did what I have always done, protected him and this city."  
"And showed him that his beliefs had been founded on wrong assumptions. Do not have such little faith in yourself. Arthur may have made his decisions, but you clearly provided him with the faith and courage he needed to act upon them. The bond you two share is clear to everyone, closer than that even of brothers."  
"Try getting him to say that…" Merlin said, with a wry grin, and turned into a corridor. "Here we are mi'l-Annis. Your chambers are through this door here," he turned to the men behind them, all of whom were staring at him oddly, but he chose to ignore it, "and the rest of you, feel free to spread yourselves amongst the other rooms on this corridor as you see fit. And if there is anything at all that you need," Merlin continued, turning back to Annis, "Please don't hesitate to let me know."  
The queen nodded as Merlin opened the door for her, and walked past, just as several servant started carrying in boxes and trunks.  
"Thank you Merlin. I assume you will be joining us for dinner later?"  
"If that is your wish. I am sure Arthur will have no problem with it."  
"Good. There is more I wish to discuss with you about magic… I find it a most fascinating subject."  
"I would be most happy to oblige. Indeed, it still feels strange to have people asking me about my magic with interest and not fear and prejudice."  
"I have no doubt."  
"Would you like me to escort you to dinner later? If not, I can send someone to-"  
"No, that would be perfect, if it is no bother?"  
"None at all. I would be honoured. Is there anything else you need at the moment?"  
No, thank you. I will be fine from here. I will see you later, then, Merlin?"  
"Most definitely."

Merlin took his leave, and went to find Arthur who was in his stateroom with Leon and Gwen.  
"Merlin! How did it go?"  
"Fine. We are on first tame terms and she wants to ask if I can join you for dinner later. She has some questions about my magic."  
Arthur blinked.  
"Oh… erm, sure. Of course. I assume that means you are going to fetch her?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay then… Damn Merlin, Is there anyone who won't fall for that goofy grin of yours? Seriously, I can't think of anyone who hasn't wanted to become your friend within minutes of meeting you."  
"You? Nimueh? Morgause? Sigan? Thane? Luca-"  
"Alright, I get it. Honestly. Wait… me?"  
"Yeah, you hated me when we first met."  
"You were an idiot."  
"I'm still an idiot, apparently, and anyway, you were a pompous, arrogant prat."  
"I thought I was still a prat?"  
"Yes, but I bantered the pompousness out of you years ago…"  
"But not the arrogance?"  
"With a head like yours? I'm good, but I'm not a miracle worker."  
Leo and Gwen shared looks and wide grins as the two argued, and both couldn't help wondering what the visiting royals reactions would be if they ever saw the day to day banter that went on.  
No doubt it would be amusing.  
And so the morning passed.

Merlin knocked on the door to Annis' rooms, and a maid opened it.  
"My lord," she said curtseying, and Merlin flinched.  
"Please, it's Merlin. Though I may like the pay, I don't like the titles that come with my position."  
The young girl smiled, and nodded, "Merlin it is then." Before turning and calling back into the room.  
"Milady? It's Merlin."  
"I'll be there in a moment."  
A few seconds later, and Annis exited the room, nodding to Merlin.  
"My apologies. The travel seems to have been catching up with me and I have a slight headache."  
"It's no trouble." Merlin frowned, considering, then tuned to the Queen. "If you like, I have a spell that can sweep away the effects of a headache. In fact, you will not get another for several days. If you like, I could…"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely. It is no burden at all. I only thought I had better ask, seeing s you are a visiting monarch and all…"  
Annis laughed.  
"Very good point. But yes, I would appreciate anything you could do?"  
Merlin grinned and muttered a few words. His eye flashed gold, and he was surprised when Annis didn't react in any way other than to tilt her head and look interested, before she put a hand to her head, a grateful look covering her face.  
"That is a very useful skill Merlin. I appreciate it."  
"It is no trouble at all. Are you ready?"  
"Yes. But the captain of my knights has insisted on accompanying us."  
"It is no problem," Merlin assured her, sending a quick mental message to Flint so that he could tell Arthur and make the necessary arrangements.  
He shook hands with the burly man that Annis introduced.  
"Merlin, this is Owen. Owen, This is Merlin Emrys, Camelot's court sorcerer."  
Owen gave Merlin a quick once over, his gaze coming to rest on Merlins raised eyebrows and amused smile, and the man grinned.  
"Pleasure to meet you Merlin. May I call you Merlin?"  
"Oh gods, please do. You have no idea how irritating titles are."  
"Then Merlin it is. I trust there is no trouble with me accompanying My Queen? I feel honour bound to protect her, and I never leave her alone with anyone I cannot completely trust."  
"I understand completely. And it is no trouble. I will make the necessary arrangements for anything that may occur. Though I hope that, in time, you may earn my trust. After all, what is a treaty if not based on mutual respect and trust?"  
"Nothing but words on a page."  
Merlin turned to Annis as they started walking.  
"I like him."  
"You seem to like everyone."  
"But I really do like him."  
Merlin and Owen exchanged a grin, and Merlin smiled inwardly.  
Just making friends. Everywhere you go, just making friends.

Arthur was sat at the head of the table, Gwen to his right and Annis to his left. Leon and Owen were seated next to Gwen, and Merlin was sat next to Annis.  
The first course was soup, and everyone had easily slipped into conversation as it was being served.  
Leon had been downright shocked when Merlin had come in, laughing with Owen, and had pulled the Warlock aside momentarily.  
"Isn't that Owen? The leader of Annis's knights?"  
"Yes."  
"But he's notorious for taking an age to warm to anyone. It takes him years to get to the point where he trusts anybody. Yet you seem to be getting along?"  
"I guess I just have that kind of personality."  
"You are something else Merlin…"  
"Thanks… I think?"  
Merlin smiled as he remembered the conversation, and scanned the pair. They were engaged in a conversation about fighting styles and what not, but Merlin could see a cautious wall behind Owen's gaze. Hmm, maybe Leon was right.  
He tore his attention away and back to the conversation that he, Annis, Arthur and Gwen were having as he heard his name.  
"But really Arthur," Annis said, "Merlin really has wisdom beyond his years. He gave me a small speech that as no longer than thirty seconds, but it was one of the wisest things I have ever heard."  
Merlin reddened slightly, and Arthur grinned as he replied.  
"Yes, he does that. How he can be the wisest person I now one minute then a complete idiot he next is beyond me."  
"It's a skill, Sire." Merlin said, and grinned. "As is my ability to irritate you with no more than a single word."  
"Oh really? And what word would that be?"  
Merlin chose to project it into his mind.  
_"Prat…"  
_Arthur scowled.  
"Seriously, Merlin. You have to start telling me when you are going to do that."  
"But then where would the fun be?"  
Annis raised an eyebrow.  
"Doing what?"  
Merlin replied as Arthur turned to Leon and Owen, as they stared discussing the different aspects of different swords.  
"Speaking into his mind."  
Annis' eyes widened.  
"You can do that?"  
"Its… complicated."  
"Care to try and put it in simple terms?"  
"I can try. Let's see…" Merlin was quiet for a few moments, then began to explain.

"Okay, so. With enough training, most magic users can speak and project thoughts and images into the mind of another. The druids have a knack for this. For me, however, It just came naturally. I can also send messages over greater distances than most magic users, seeing s Im more powerful and have a natural instinct for the skill. I can also make it easier by creating something called a trace. This is where I can leave an imprint on someones mind, making it easier for me to pick out a particular person's mind from amidst others." He grinned. "It's handy for a lot of things…"  
Annis nodded, and Merlin realised that Owen was paying attention to what he was saying. He sent the man a smile as Annis spoke again.  
"So, by long distances, you mean about how far? I know most people with this skill can only project across a room…"  
"If I am fully rested, I can project a short message across almost the distance of the city. Most days, however, I can only send a prolonged thought across the length of the castle."  
"That far? And can you hear their thoughts in response?"  
"Again, it depends on my own state, and the distance involved, but yes. Most of the time, I can easily have an entire conversation from opposite ends of the castle."  
"And I'd wager that comes in handy."  
"More than you could possibly imagine."  
Annis looked thoughtful for a moment, and Owen spoke up.  
"Can I ask something?"  
Merlin shrugged,  
"Of course, whatever you like."  
"Can you project to more than one person?"  
"Yes. But not with as much precision. I can send out a general message to a great number, but they would have to be within a close range. It is also harder to focus on individual minds, so it takes concentration to pick out the ones I need to talk to. And it is also hard to pick out responses. In all, it's not the most effective way of communicating to a large crowd."  
"Do you have any other ways?" This was Annis again, and Merlin realised that, whilst Owen and Annis were paying attention to his every word, Gwen, Arthur and Leon were discussing something else, having heard it all before. Merlin nodded.  
"There are different ways I can communicate, but the most useful one for long distance, or even short distance, is called scrying. Basically, I can use a mirror or pool to project an image of myself and my voice onto another mirror or pool of water. It's very helpful for long distance conversations, and I can set it up so that the spell feeds off of the energy of the earth, so I could, theoretically, keep a channel open indefinitely and it would take no energy from me."  
"Theoretically?"  
"I'm still in the middle of a lot of different experiments, but that one is looking promising."  
Arthur looked up,  
"Is that what you're doing in that room of yours?" he turned to Annis as he explained.  
"His quarters have a room where he has all kinds of experiments and projects going. No-one has any idea what most of them are, only that some are dangerous, some are ridiculous and some may actually be useful, and it's a long established rule that no-one goes up there. It's also long been a source of amusement and mystery to all of us."  
Merlin sighed as Annis laughed.  
"Only because you are all easily amused…"  
Owen laughed too, causing Leon and Arthur, who had also heard of the knights distrusting nature, to raise their eyebrows and share a bemused look.

As the main course was served, roast venison with vegetables and freshly baked bread, the conversation turned to what kinds of things the new treaties proposed.  
Annis listened to what Arthur was saying with a black expression, which Merlin recognised as her thinking through what she was hearing.  
"The basic points of the treaties," Arthur was saying, "Is that we want peace between the kingdoms. With the Threat that Morgana's… legacy is giving us, we believe that it is the safest thing we can do. That way, we can be sure that they stand alone. We are also going to stipulate that any magical threats within the kingdoms that have no magical protection, such as yours Annis, will receive magical aid and assistance from Camelot until such a time as you can sort your own form of magical defence."  
"So this treaty requires accepting magic into our lands?"  
"Yes. Do you have any problems with that?"  
Annis glanced at Merlin who had raised an eyebrow, and shook her head.  
"Maybe once, but no longer. Of course, most of us, if we were to accept this treaty, would require help in setting up something similar to what you have here. Some way to keep track of magical activity."  
Arthur nodded,  
"I was expecting that. Merlin has agreed to accompany any who require his help, and has people willing to stay long-term in order to make things easier for you. Of course, the fact that you have no specific laws against magic users within your kingdom will, hopefully, make things easier than they were here."  
Merlin nodded,  
"With regards to setting up a situation that my people can handle, it should not take any longer than a few days."  
Annis nodded, then smiled.  
"I assume Arthur has set up some demonstration so that we can see what you can do?"  
Merlin grinned.  
"I'm sure he has, and if he ever feels like informing me of it, it would be greatly appreciated."  
Arthur laughed, and Gwen smiled.  
"Come now, Merlin, this is Arthur we are talking about."  
"Fair point."

The rest of the meal was taken up with a variety of discussions, and, as a platter of fruit and cheeses was laid out, Merlin was just about to get into discussion with Annis about the set-up of Camelot. They were all distracted, however, but the arrival of a messenger boy, who handed a message to Merlin.  
Merlin flipped open the parchment, and everyone saw his face fall into an expression of confusion and concern. He quickly got to his feet.  
"My apologies, but I will have to excuse myself. There is a matter which requires my urgent attention."  
To Arthur, he sent a mind message,  
_"Kilgarrah contacted Taren. He says there is trouble. He wouldn't contact unless…"  
"It's fine." _Out loud, Arthur said pretty much the same thing. "That's fine Merlin."  
Merlin turned to Annis, obviously apologetic.  
"My apologies, but I will gladly continue our conversation at a later date?"  
"I look forward to it."  
With that, Merlin nodded and turned, literally running from the hall.  
Annis stared after him, then turned to Arthur.  
"That young man really is one of the most intriguing people I have ever met. So powerful, yet he does not seek to use his power for his on gains… Rare is the man who is content with his lot in life."  
Arthur nodded.  
"He is one of the most selfless people I have ever met. And no doubt one of the most powerful. But he has long since been a mystery to all of us. Even if he can be optimistic to the point of it being depressing. It's when he is not being optimistic and cheerful that we all start to worry…"  
Annis laughed, and the conversation turned back to the upcoming talks.

Merlin jumped as soon as he had left the room, appearing in front of Taren's door. The people in the street, so accustomed to this, barely blinked, and one eagerly called over,  
"Good morning Merlin!"  
"Morning Cass. How's Shawn doing?"  
"Good thanks. That spell you used really worked."  
"Glad to hear it."  
He turned as Taren threw her door open and dragged him inside.  
"We've got trouble. I couldn't hear most of what Kilgarrah said, the link was too un-attuned, but I got the gist of it. The Brotherhood is moving, and Kilgarrah needs to speak with you. He wants you to meet him in the usual clearing as soon as you can."  
Merlin nodded,  
"I'll head there now. Thanks Taz."  
With that, he gave her a peck on the cheek and ran out, leaving her completely bemused, but ginning wildly.  
Merlin made several jumps, so as not to expend all of his energy, until he got to the edge of the forest. Then he ran for several minutes until he reached the clearing.  
_"Kilgarrah!"_  
The dragon came into sight less than five minutes after the mental call and landed, his face grave.  
"I have bad news Merlin. A group of powerful sorcerers are grouping together on the edges of Queen Annis' lands. It will be some time before they have amassed a group that will be sufficiently dangerous, and a further several days before they can reach any specific place, but I have no doubt that there intentions are to attack another kingdom and disrupt these talks."  
"Great. Just what we need. You said several days? Can you keep me updated?"  
"Of course. And if these talks proceed according to plan, I have no doubt that you will be able to accompany Annis back to her kingdom in time to prevent what they are planning."  
Merlin sighed, and nodded.  
"Okay. Hopefully, these talks will go according to plan. I can inform Annis of any danger if the sorcerers do head into her lands. But for now, I think it's best to keep it quiet."  
"I agree, young warlock. I will keep you informed of any progress that they make. Though it may have to be through Aithusa, as I'm afraid that my strength is not what it was with regards to sending messages of the mind. It will be easier to relay this information through her."  
"Okay… Are you alright? You just sounded a bit…"  
"I am fine, Merlin. But thank you for your concern. Now I believe you had best head back. King Lot and his entourage are just crossing the bridge into Camelot."  
Merlin blanched.  
"But I can't make it back there in time!"  
"Then I will carry you. I believe you will have no trouble with doing a space jump from my back and landing unharmed?"  
"D-do a j-jump? From in the air?" Merlin thought about it and grinned, "Well… The city I due another surprise someday soon… And it may be fun. What the hell, let's go for it."  
"You have a strange idea of fun, Merlin." Kilgarrah aid, as the young man clambered onto his back.

He took flight and arrived over the citadel just as Lot was entering the courtyard. Everyone looked up as Kilgarrah flew overhead and Merlin grinned.  
"One huge entrance, coming right up. Thanks Kilgarrah."  
"No problem Merlin. I will send Aithusa with news as soon as I gather any."  
"Okay."  
With that, Merlin stood and leapt from Kilgarrah's back, vanishing in the air.  
He landed net to Arthur in a crouch, and got to his feet, dusting off his sleeves as Kilgarrah circled above before flying away.  
"My apologies for being late, Sire."  
He hid a grin at the awed and shocked expressions as he was being directed and gave Arthur a mental nudge.  
_"Oi? King of Camelot… Greeting… ya know?"_  
Arthur shook himself and turned to the waiting group,  
"King Lot, Camelot bid's you welcome…"  
Merlin grinned as they went through the motions.  
Round two was about to begin…


	2. Chapter 2

**So... To recap, One bad-ass entrance... If I do say so myself :D  
This is a shorter chapter than usual, but still, hope you Enjoy :D  
Oh, and thanks to all favers and followers! As always, *hugs* to all!  
_**

"It is certainly an honour to meet you, Merlin. I have heard much about you."  
Merlin shook the hand that King Lot extended, and nodded.  
"The honour is mine, milord. You, yourself, have done some remarkable work over the last couple of years."  
"From you, that truly is a compliment."  
Merlin gave him a wide grin, and Lot found himself returning it.  
"That was quite some entrance, by the way. Is it always like that with you?"  
"Well… Not _al_ways…"  
Arthur grinned as he saw Lot warming to Merlin. The raven haired moron really did have a knack for this. He interrupted the conversation before Merlin could go into the specifics of jumping.  
"Merlin, if you would escort Lot and his men to their rooms?" he turned to Lot, "I hope you will consent to joining us for a meal later today? I'm sure you would appreciate the chance to rest after your trip."  
"Very much so. Thank you Arthur. Can I assume that your court sorcerer will be joining us? I have many questions about magic and its return to Camelot."  
"Of course. I'm sure Merlin will also agree to fetch you for dinner?"  
Merlin nodded,  
"Of course."

Merlin led Lot to his rooms, and having a similar conversation with him as he had had with Annis.  
When he reached the corridor, Lot introduced him to the captain of the men he had brought, before leaving them to talk and directing the servants carrying his things.  
"Merlin, this is Captain Breuner."  
"Captain."  
"Breuner, please, milord."  
"And call me Merlin. I find the need for titles creates impressions that are hard to dissuade."  
"Indeed, though it is rare to find someone of high position who shares you views."  
"I guess that comes from me having been nothing more than King Arthur's manservant until a few weeks ago." Breuner smiled before turning serious.  
"I have a request? During this visit, I wish to accompany my King to these talks. It is not a mark of faith in Camelot's security, but a matter of honour."  
"You knightly types and your honour," Merlin said, grinning, and nodded. "That's perfectly fine. Queen Annis' people have made a similar request, and I will be glad to make the necessary arrangements."  
"Thank you."  
"Not at all. I completely understand. After all, I would insist on the same thing if our situations were reversed."  
"From what I have heard, I am not at all surprised."  
"Now I'm worried… Who've you been speaking to?"  
The knight grinned,  
"Nothing bad, you have my word on that. Indeed I consider it a privilege to meet a man of such clear honour and loyalty."  
"Thank you. I appreciate the sentiment. Now, I assume you will want to join King Lot for the dinner this evening?"  
"If that is okay."  
"It's no trouble. I will make the necessary arrangements. And if there is anything you or your men need during your stay, please don't hesitate to let me know."  
Breuner nodded,  
"Its appreciated. I have high hopes that I can count you amongst my friends before this trip is over."  
"I'd like nothing more. I will see you later then, my apologies, but I have some pressing concerns."  
"Of course."  
Merlin nodded, then turned and head up to his rooms.  
Lot exited his room and looked at Breuner, his long standing right hand man.  
"What do you think?"  
"He is a man of honour. That much is clear. I am sure that, as long as we pose no threat to this city and anyone in it, he will prove a valuable friend."  
"Then I trust your judgement."

Merlin stifled a yawn as he head up to his chambers. He had to check on some of the projects he was doing, and he wanted to change his tunic, seeing as it was scruffy from his time in the woods.  
Half an hour later, and he was heading off to find Arthur.  
He entered the Kings study to be met with several different faces, all displaying keen expressions. Arthur, Gwen, Leon and Gwaine were all looking at him impatiently.  
"So? What did Kilgarrah want?" Arthur sounded impatient and Merlin hastily started to explain.  
"A possible threat from the Brotherhood. It appears a large group are amassing on the border between Camelot and Annis' lands. He is going to keep me updated, through Aithusa, about any developments."  
Gwaine whistled softly,  
"Are we never going to get a break from those guys?"  
Merlin sighed as he flopped down on the chair.  
"Apparently not. But we don't have to worry for another few days. There is nothing we can do until these talks are over and we know what the group is planning anyway. Bu it is a bit of a coincidence that this is happening during the talks…"  
Leon nodded,  
"Yes… Did Kilgarrah say when he would be updating us?"  
"He is going to send Aithusa messages to relay to us when anything of importance occurs. Until then, I guess it's just waiting."  
Gwaine cursed.  
"I hate waiting…"  
"Tell me about it… The worst part is always the waiting…"  
The all shared looks at the weary, knowledgeable tone in his voice, but shrugged it off. Then Leon grinned.  
"Anyway, Merlin. I hear you and the captains of Annis' and Lot's men have formed a firm friendship."  
"Hey, you know what Camelot is like with regards to exaggeration. We're getting along well, but that's about it."  
"Are you joking? Owen is renowned for his distrusting nature. It takes him years to get to a point where he considers someone a friend. But you and him were chatting away like old friends. And Breuner? He's not known for his friendly nature either…"  
Merlin shrugged.  
"I guess I'm just lovable."  
"Idiot." Arthur sounded exasperated and Merlin grinned.  
"Problem Sire?"  
"Lovable. Right…"  
Gwen laughed.  
"Oh Arthur, are you jealous? He's right you know. I have yet to see anyone get truly angry at Merlin. He's just too lovable to hate."  
Merlin shot her a grateful look, then shrugged.  
"Try telling Lucas that…"  
The mood went sombre again as the threat came to the forefront of their minds, but Arthur simply sighed and got to his feet.  
"No use worrying about what we can't change."  
"Hey Princess," Gwaine said, grinning, "I believe you just said something wise."  
Arthur grinned, but shook his head.  
"Nope. I was just quoting Merlin."  
The raven-haired young man gave his trademark grin, and got to his feet.  
"Arthur said something wise? More to the point, he was quoting me? It appears my work here is done." He made to leave, but turned back,  
"Oh, Arthur? What kind of… demonstration have you planned?"  
"Nothing much. Just a little sparring. Between you and the monarchs chosen champions."

Everyone froze and stared at him, shocked.  
"W-what?" Merlin managed to choke out, "Are you- have you lost your mind?"  
"Actually, I was discussing it with Annis earlier, and she is all in favour of the idea. You seem to have made a very good impression on her Merlin."  
"Okay, so Annis is okay with it, but what about the others?"  
"They won't have to participate if they don't want to. But I doubt any would turn down the opportunity to see you use magic."  
"And you want me to put on a show? Is that it? A swirling winds and storm clouds and god knows what else?"  
"Ah good, so I don't have to explain."  
Merlin stared at him, then threw up his hands in surrender.  
"Fine. I'll do it, but you are all insane."  
With that, he turned and marched out, Arthur called after him,  
"Are you still joining us later?"  
Merlin's voice echoed back.  
"Of course. I want to make sure that this bout of insanity doesn't have you declaring war on everyone in the five kingdoms because you think it's a good idea."  
"Merlin, shut up."  
"Why do you think I'm walking away? Prat."  
"I heard that!"  
"That was the intention of the insult Sire."  
Arthur didn't grace him with a reply, and instead sat back down, grinning.  
"This is going to be fun."  
Gwen rolled her eyes.  
"Men…"

Three hours later and Merlin was knocking on the door of Lots room.  
Breuner answered, and Merlin smiled at him.  
"Dinner is in ten minutes. But if you need longer to prepare…?"  
Breuner shook his head as Lot walked past him, and shut the door behind him.  
"So, Merlin," the King said, as Merlin led them down through the castle, "I wanted to ask you about just how you have managed to arrange this set-up. From what I hear, the magic users have fit in without so much as a chink in the running of this city. It must have been some feat?"  
"In some ways, yes. In others, not so much. Getting the trust of the citizens was surprisingly easy, but arranging talks with the druids, allocating magic users different jobs within the city and erasing the doubts that lingered were the real problems. As well as keeping track of the various practitioners. That is still a full time occupation."  
"You do not trust them?"  
Merlin's eyes widened and he shook his head,  
"Oh no, it isn't that. It's just that, until we can be sure that no doubts lie in the minds of the people of Camelot, it is a show of control. For without the faith and trust of the people, the new order will simply collapse. But we are nearing a point where I believe that such measures will not be necessary. Now that a peace has ensued between those with and those without magic, I hope that the trust formed from that will be enough to allow this balance to continue without my assistance. Which is why it is my hope that this peace will spread beyond Camelot's borders."  
Lot gave him a strange look.  
"You are a very rare kind of person, Merlin. But your goals are admirable ones. It is a rare man indeed who's only thought is for the betterment of others, to the exclusion of all selfish desires. But there are problems, are there not? With a group of sorcerers called the Brotherhood of the High Priestess…?"  
Lot watched as Merlin's face fell into a look that had him thankful he was not the young man's enemy, and Merlin nodded.  
"Yes. Morgana's influence seems to have had an effect beyond what I had expected," he cut off as they reached the hall and a guard opened the door for them, "But that is a conversation for another time, I'm afraid. I'm sure you will have other questions, but I will gladly discuss this with you further at your earliest convenience?"  
Lot nodded,  
"I look forward to it. I find that talking with you gives me a much deeper sense of understanding of the world than I would normally have the ability to feel."  
He broke off as he greeted Arthur, and took his seat on the King's right hand side.  
Gwen was on Arthur's let, but Leon had been unable to make it to the gathering, so Merlin was the only other Camelotian there. Instead of sitting by Gwen, however, he, at her approving glance, seated himself next to Breuner, who was sat down from Lot.  
The knight looked surprised at Merlin's choice of seating, but smiled at him as the royals engaged in a conversation about the talks.  
"Not a fan of tradition and ceremony either, Merlin?"  
"Not if it serves no purpose. I think sitting next to you holds a purpose more so than being seated somewhere where I will have little in the way of new information. Anyway, I'm interested in finding out about your work. How you work, so to speak. If we are to commence with treaties, it would do well to know as much about each other's styles of working as possible, would it not?"  
Breuner nodded, and, as the first course was served, they began conversing about their various styles of fighting and formations.  
It was clear to Arthur, who kept an eye on Merlin, that the warlock thought taking Leon's place was the most useful thing he could do, and he had to agree. Anyway, Merlin was doing just as good a job as Leon, and obviously knew what he was talking about. Arthur turned back to his own conversation, knowing Merlin did not need his help.

As the main course was served, Merlin and Breuner found themselves roped into the conversation about the talks, and Merlin found himself answering similar questions to what Annis had asked, even going on to talk about the various ways he had of communicating.  
Breuner had become interested in the possibilities that the mirror methods held, and Merlin was more than happy to answer his eager questions.  
As the main course was taken away, Merlin realised that the royals had run out of things to say, and, it was apparent from Breuner's face that he knew so too. Merlin rolled his eyes, then murmured to the captain.  
"It appears I have to do everything around here…"  
With a quick look to Arthur, who sent him pleading glance, Merlin turned to Lot.  
"So, milord. We have all heard much about your work over the last few months, but details are sketchy at best. I'm sure we would all like to her how you managed to do so much in such un-ideal circumstances?"  
Lot gave him a smile as he realised that Merlin had opened up an avenue of conversation that would easily span the rest of the meal, and eagerly began talking.

Merlin yawned as he head up through the castle.  
It had been late when Leon and finally let him go, having insisted on Merlin telling him everything that Breuner had said, and Merlin was eager to get to his bed.  
The rest of the dinner had gone well, and everyone had left with high spirits. Arthur was feeling optimistic about having the support of the two monarchs already in Camelot, even if Lot was slightly sceptical about allowing magic into the kingdom, on the grounds that I did so much harm under Cenred's reign, that people may be distrusting of it. Merlin had agreed to discuss the matter at length with the king, having been slightly surprised by how much faith he had been shown.  
As Merlin dragged himself into his rooms and collapsed onto his bed with his leggings and tunic still on, he thought about what he would have to do over the next few days.  
Meeting with the three kings the following day, and Mithian the day after. His free time on both days would be taken up with discussing things with Annis and Lot, not that he minded.  
Then the official talks would begin and he would have no peace for at least three more days. Then there was the threat Kilgarrah had informed him of as well as having to constantly expect a message from Aithusa.  
Merlin sighed as he kicked off his boots and lay back, not bothering with sheets and covers.  
This was gonna be another one of those weeks…  
_

**Please review and let me know what you think!  
Next update shouldn't be too long :D**


	3. Chapter 3

******Sorry for the delay, but I had the worst writers block...  
Still kinda suffering from it, so the later chapters may take a while to getuploaded. Sorry about that... *sheepish shrug*  
And I'm afraid that this is not  
my greatest chapter ever *sigh*  
But hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Just to let you know, we're taking a short trip back to the times we all used to know and love... Oh, and Merlin really makes an impression (I mean more so than normal :D :D)**  
_

Merlin opened his eyes to see that it was still dark.  
The young man cursed as he sat up, yawning and running a hand through his hair, and got to his feet.  
Heading across to the wardrobe, he pulled out a set of clothes and proceeded to get changed, knowing that, seeing as he was up, he may as well get a move on.  
Ten minutes later, and Merlin was still yawning as he made his way down through the castle. A quick spell had gotten rid of the circles under his eyes and he gave a cheerful greeting to anyone he came across.  
He entered the kitchens to be greeted with the sight of Rosa laying into several servants who had, apparently, turned up late.  
Merlin sighed. Okay then, first order of business, calm down the head cook, as only he could.  
"Rosa! Good morning."  
"Oh, morning Merlin. You're up early."  
"Well, with a smell like that," he gestured to the delicious smelling broth on the stove, "Who wouldn't be?"  
The cook smiled, then, as if only just noticing the sheepish faces she had previously been shouting at, she sighed and gestured for them to move it.  
"Right, get a move on you useless lumps. We've got work to do."  
They all shot Merlin grateful smiles as they escaped, and Merlin returned the gesture with a huge grin, which he then put on full power as he turned back to Rosa.  
"So… Late for work huh? Been there…"  
"Alright, alright. You did what you wanted to do. Softened me up. Now what do you want, you conniving little beansprout?"  
Merlin grinned, and shrugged.  
"Well, seeing as I'm up, may as well grab Arthur's breakfast. I haven't had the chance to give him a Merlin style wake-up call in some time now."  
Rosa sighed, shaking her head, but proceeded to gather enough food for what looked like a small army. At first, the servants of the castle had been surprised when Merlin continued some of his older duties from time to time, but had since gotten used to it, and now barely batted an eyelid whenever Merlin randomly turned up in the kitchens or the blacksmiths.

Five minutes later, laden down with a huge tray in his arms and a hunk of freshly baked bread in his mouth, Merlin head up to Arthur's chambers, meeting Flint on the way.  
"Oh, Merlin. You on breakfast duty today?"  
"I was up early so… Yeah. He awake yet?"  
"Nope."  
"Excellent."  
"Oh, and Gwen is already out."  
"Even better."  
"Merlin…? Please don't make a mess this time…"  
"Would I?"  
Flint sighed, as he manoeuvred himself around the huge tray in Merlin's arms, and continued down the stairs.  
"Just remember to remind him to look at those notices?"  
"Will do…"  
Merlin grinned as he remembered being in Flint's position, albeit the fact that he would probably have been the one looking over those notices.  
Merlin smiled to himself. Good times.  
He nudged Arthur's door open with his foot and manoeuvred the tray inside. His plans to wake Arthur in some unseemly fashion vanished as he saw the King, asleep on the desk.  
Damn it. He'd said he had been sleeping… And Gwen must have been hiding it from him too.  
Merlin lay the tray down on the table, muttering a quick spell to keep it warm, and settled down in the other chair. Arthur could still have an hour or two's sleep before he had to get up.  
Merlin pulled one of the pieces of parchment towards him and sighed.  
It's not like he had anything better to do.

An hour later, Merlin had another pile of parchment to his left, with fully drafted responses and complete speeches, and another pile to his right, considerably smaller, of yet to be looked at letters and notices.  
He had been cheating slightly, speeding up his own time to carry out the task, and so was rather surprised when Arthur started stirring.  
"Merlin…? What the hell… What time is it?"  
"Don't worry. You've got plenty of time till Alined arrives. You needed the sleep."  
"Right… What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"  
"Well, I was up early, decided to grab your breakfast and came up to find you asleep, slobbering over the paperwork. I rescued it by the way. And finished most of it. Breakfast is on the tray. Let me finish these ones and it's all done for the next couple of days."  
Arthur looked as if he wasn't sure how to react to Merlin's chirpy voice, and resolved to just eat.  
As he ate, Merlin finished off the last of the responses and threw the quill back to the table.  
"There. Done." He grabbed a piece of bread and pulled it in half, stuffing a sausage in the middle of it and started to wolf it down.  
Arthur yawned as he settled back, a few minutes later, and Merlin grinned at him.  
"Tired? I figured as much. Even got Gwen to hide the fact that you aren't sleeping, huh?"  
"Shut up Merlin. It's too early for this."  
"It's too early for paperwork, too, but I still did it. You welcome by the way."  
"Oh… right. Thanks… How long is it till Alined is due to arrive?"  
"Asked the man tightening the noose…"  
"Merlin!"  
"What? Sorry, But I hate the guy. Seriously, hate him."  
"Yes, well. Try and keep those opinions to yourself whilst he's here? God's Merlin, do you want to start a war?"  
"Ha, it wouldn't be classified as a war. I could defeat that idiot blindfolded. And his evil little minion Trickler."  
"… You really have a problem with those two, don't you?"  
"Yup."  
"Fine. Just… Just try and keep it to yourself."  
"I'm serious Arthur… I don't think you should put any faith in what Alined says… The others I can understand. They are men of honour and all that stuff. But Alined is… Different. Something about those two just sets my magic on edge."  
Arthur sighed.  
"I know… But it's important to get them all together."  
"I know. Just… keep an eye on them. Any word from Godwyn?"  
"Yes. He is still unable to make these talks, but is happy to rearrange…?"  
"I'll get on it. Will Princess Elena be accompanying him?"  
Arthur chose to ignore the smirk on Merlin's face, and shook his head.  
"No. At least, not that I am aware of. And quit changing the subject, how long till Alined arrives?"  
Merlin pursed his lips,  
"Ooh… About an hour…? Patrol just got in to say that their column is about an hour's ride from here."  
"An HOUR!? Gods Merlin, did you want me to be late?"  
"Hey! Calm down! Clothes are all laid out and the knights know what to do. You've got plenty of time."  
Arthur cursed as he flung himself out of his chair and Flint entered the room.  
"Sire? Oh, I thought you'd be long gone Merlin?"  
"Nope. Long story short, help get Arthur ready for Alined's arrival? There are some things I've got to check on…"  
"You got it."  
Merlin escaped as Flint head over to Arthur and made his way up to see Gaius.

After being forced into a seat by Gaius and handed a bowl of porridge, despite the fact that he told Alice he had already eaten, Merlin watched Gaius meander about, chatting aimlessly as he gathered up the tinctures and bottles for his rounds before the physician head out. Then he turned to Alice, face uncharacteristically serious.  
"Alice? What's been going on? You've been getting worse over the past few days. More tired… headaches… And don't deny it. You may be able to lie to Gaius, but don't lie to me…"  
Alice sighed as she sat down, and Merlin noticed, properly for the first time, how bad she really was.  
"It's… It's nothing. Really, just a few headaches and a bit of a fever. It's the normal kind of effects of the poison, but that's all I know…"  
"How bad is it?"  
"It's not too bad. It will get worse, but I can keep the pain under control with tonics and different spells… For a while at least…"  
Merlin sighed,  
"You know how much it… hurts to know that there isn't anything I can do to stop this? Damn it… It's the first time I've ever felt truly helpless…"  
Alice gave him a small smile.  
"It's okay Merlin. Honestly… You've done more for me that I could ever have hoped for… And having the chance to be with Gaius… It's done more for me that you'll ever know."  
Merlin returned the smile, though small, and got to his feet.  
"Okay… I'd better head down to Arthur… But if there is anything you need, anything at all-"  
"I know where to find you. I'm fine, Merlin, really. Go on, get moving."  
Merlin smiled and head out, thoughts still swirling around the helplessness he felt when it came to Alice's disease. He wasn't use to being able to do nothing…  
It was a novel experience and he hated every second of it. It was just made worse by the fact that he had so little time to try and help her… But after these damn talks were over, he would have the time. And he'd make use of it as well.  
As he took his place beside Arthur, the King looked at him, concerned.  
"What's wrong?"  
"... Nothing. Just that I hate being completely helpless..."  
"But you're not-"  
"Trust me, there are times that I am... Can we just drop it?"  
A trumpet sounded and Arthur nodded.  
"Okay... but if there's anything..."  
"I'm fine... Honestly. Now go look regal and what-not..."

Unlike the other times that the sovereigns had arrived, there was quiet mutterings throughout the courtyard. Apparently, Merlin wasn't the only one who didn't like Alined.  
After the formal greeting, everyone branched off and Alined came up to Arthur, a small, sly smile on his face.  
"So... I see that you have decided to waylay your father's laws. I approve. I'm sure that Camelot will prosper under the new regime." He turned to Merlin, a glint in his eye that Merlin couldn't place.  
"Merlin Emrys, I believe? To think that the last time I was in this city, you were a servant. You must be pleased to have gotten so much out of the new arrangement in Camelot."  
Arthur bristled at the subtle accusations, but, to his surprise, Merlin smiled, accepting the offered hand.  
"Indeed, it makes a change to be able to use magic openly, and with authority. My powers have truly flourished at an almost alarming rate under the new conditions..."  
The knights who were still within earshot grinned at the subtle threat, and Arthur stifled a smile. Merlin was good at this.  
The smile nearly broke through as he saw Trickler, who was stood a little behind Alined, flinch a little. Good. So he had heard of Emrys. That would make life easier.  
Suddenly, a huge roar ripped through the air, and, with a flash of white, Aithusa had landed amidst the courtyard, sending Alined's men tumbling from their horses and grappling for weapons.  
Arthur gave a grin. He wondered if Merlin had arranged this little... coincidence.  
From the small grin, he apparently had, and the other knights could see it too. Percival and Leon were stood in front of Gwaine, trying to hide the fact that their fellow knight was in tears, he was laughing so hard at the sight of the men tripping over themselves, whilst hiding their own smirks.  
Merlin turned to Alined.  
"I would appreciate it, milord, if you would instruct your men to sheath their weapons. Or I will have no choice but to interfere... It is but one of my duties as a Dragonlord..."  
Alined blinked, and nodded.  
"Of course... Men! Stand Down!"  
Many did so, but several kept their weapons out. Looking to Arthur for confirmation, Merlin received a nod, and his eyes flashed gold as he raised his hand.

The men all froze in place, and their weapons were wrenched from their grasp and sent tumbling to the floor.  
Alined turned to Arthur and Merlin, enraged.  
"I demand that you release th-"  
"You demand?" This was Merlin. He couldn't help but be a tad theatrical and whipped up a light wind around them. "You have no right. Your men were preparing to attack an ally of Camelot within the city's walls."  
Arthur decided to intervene, as much as he was enjoying the scene.  
"Merlin? If you would...?"  
"Of course, Sire." The wind died down, but the men remained frozen.  
Arthur spoke again.  
"My court sorcerer will release the hold on your men, but if they so much as make a single move towards the dragon, I will take it as an act against Camelot and it will be dealt with as such. Am I making myself clear, milord?"  
"... Crystal."  
Arthur nodded.  
"Merlin?"  
The men unfroze in an instant, and Alined sharply ordered them to stand down. This time, they obeyed, looking fearfully at Merlin, who gave them a huge grin.  
"My apologies, but I did not wish for a simple misunderstanding through fear to sully these talks, as I am sure they are in the best interests of everyone present."  
Merlin could swear he heard faint laughter coming from the direction of Annis's rooms windows, but didn't turn to look.  
Arthur motioned towards Percival, the only one of the knights who was half decent at keeping a straight face, and to Leon, who always managed to hide his laughter when needed, and they came forward.  
"If you would show His majesty and his men to their rooms. King Alined, It is my wish that you would join me and my Queen for luncheon, but if you would rather rest after your trip, I would be happy to postpone any discussions until the feast tomorrow evening?"  
"If it please you, I would rather go for the latter choice. My men and I have been on the road awhile."  
"No problem at all. My men will show you to your rooms, and if you need anything, I'm sure Merlin will be happy to help you."  
The warlock gave Alined a huge grin, and the King nodded, clearly not planning on requiring anything for his visit.  
"Thank you. It is appreciated."

Alined and his men were soon out of sight, and they couldn't hold it in any longer.  
Everyone in the courtyard burst into a round of applause, that is, those who weren't too busy laughing and clutching their ribs.  
Aithusa herself chuckled, and padded over to Merlin.  
"I'm glad I could help. I have a strange feeling about that man... and the smaller ratty one behind him."  
"Tell me about it," Merlin replied, before Arthur clapped him on the back, all thoughts of dignity swept aside as he wiped away the tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks.  
"That... was brilliant!" he said, gasping, and Gwaine came up, patting him on the back.  
"Steady on, Princess. Great job Merlin. That little sorcerer of his, not to mention the rest of his men were shitting themselves..."  
At that, they both burst out laughing again, and Merlin rolled his eyes, grinning, as he turned back to Aithusa.  
"Any news from Kilgarrah?"  
"No. Only that the sorcerers are continuing to gather."  
"Okay... Aithusa, is there anything wrong with Kilgarrah?"  
"He is simply not as young as he once was..."  
Merlin cursed. "And I clearly haven't been helping the situation..."  
"He doesn't want you to blame yourself. He knows it was all necessary. But he will have less to do now that I am reaching my adult growth..."  
"You're going to start having another growth spurt?"  
"Yes... But it will mean that Kilgarrah has less to do."  
"I'll make sure of it. You'd better get going... Before your hoards of rabid fans hem you in."  
Aithusa laughed, and the air was filled with the light, ringing sound, before she nodded.  
"And that is no wish of mine. I will contact you when Kilgarrah has news. Be careful Merlin."  
"You too."  
With that, Aithusa took to the skies and was soon lost to sight.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he turned to see that the courtyard was still full of laughing figures, and gave Arthur a small push towards the doors.  
"Come on... Better get you sane again before Odin and Olaf arrive."  
He suddenly got a message from Aithusa, and froze as he listened to it.  
_"Merlin... I see a trail of men fast approaching Camelot. From the emblems, I would say that it is King Olaf... Odin is on a collision and will arrive at around the same time..."  
"How long till they arrive?"  
"At their current speeds, no longer than an hour..."  
"Okay, thank you Aithusa... Try not to get yourself shot at, eh?"  
"You got it..."  
_Merlin severed the link and turned to see Arthur looking concerned.  
"You okay?"  
"Aithusa. Odin and Olaf are on a course to arrive at the same time... within the hour..."  
Arthur froze.  
Odin and Olaf were having problems, and he was not looking forward to meeting them both at the same time... Ah well, it would be interesting...

With so little time until they were due to arrive, They all decided to stay in the courtyard, lounging around.  
Merlin kept the children who were running around, amused with little jets of water, which they were squealing over and dodging. He also couldn't resist soaking Gwaine, though he hastened to dry him off again...  
Far too soon, the trumpets sounded announcing the arrival of the two kings.  
Children were scooped out of the way, and Merlin swept all the water on the cobbles back into a corner, leaving the courtyard spotless as the two kings rode in.  
There was a clear distinction between their men, as they rode behind them, not least because of the clashing colours of their emblems, Black on Green. (1)  
Both came to a halt, an awkward silence ensuing between them until Arthur stepped forward.  
"King Odin, King Olaf, It is a great pleasure welcomes you both to Camelot. It truly is a testimony to the want for peace that you have agreed to be here for these talks."  
Olaf grinned at the subtle hint and exaggeration of the 'you' and hastily dismounted, followed by Odin.  
Arthur greeted them both, as his knights swung back, but it was clear that things were tense between Arthur and Odin, not to mention Olaf. Apparently, the strains between the two kingdoms was beginning to show through.  
None-the-less, Arthur greeted them warmly, and called Bedivere and Peredur forward to show King Odin and their men to their rooms.  
Olaf, on the other hand, once the other king had declined the offer to dine, and had left, became much more animated, and very interested in Merlin.  
"So, Arthur. It gladdens me to see Camelot in the hands of someone of a more even temperament that your father. I had always thought that his hatred of magic was misplaced, though I mean no offense..."  
"None taken, Olaf. It is indeed a pleasure to see you again. As for magic, Camelot has thrived under the attentions of my new Court Sorcerer."  
He tugged Merlin forward and the young man gave Olaf a huge grin.  
"Milord."  
"Merlin Emrys, I presume?"  
"I prefer Merlin. Emrys is a name gifted me by the druids, and seems to inspire some rather... uncomfortable encounters..."  
Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"He means that he dislikes title and pomp and ceremony. He very much dislikes being the centre of attention, and absolutely hates people bowing to him."  
"Seriously, Can't stand it..." Merlin said, in a conspiratorial whisper, and Olaf laughed.  
"Well, it seems the rumours were not exaggerating. You really are the most unusual young man I have ever met."  
"If you got that from these few moments," Arthur quipped, "Then the next few days are sure to be rather astounding."  
Olaf laughed again, and Arthur leant back, back into regal made... well, slightly anyway.  
"I know that Odin refused the offer to dine with us, this evening, But I hope you will accept? We have much to discuss..."  
"I would be honoured. May I assume your Court Sorcerer will be joining us?"  
"Well, seeing s he appears to be a hot commodity at the moment, how can I say no? Merlin, would you escort Olaf and his men to their rooms?"  
"Gladly. Milord?"  
As Olaf nodded to Arthur, and his men followed him inside, he clapped the young man on the back.  
"Please, Merlin. When the occasion does not call for it, I would prefer Olaf."  
"Of course. About this evening, there have been requests that the captains or a chosen person stay with their monarchs, And I have made the necessary arrangements. I believe it would make the situation more comfortable if-"  
"One of my men were to accompany me?"  
"Precisely."  
"One of my knights, Allen, was keen on making such a request anyway, so I am sure he will be grateful for your thoughtfulness."  
Merlin grinned.  
"Stems from the fact that, if Arthur were in another kingdom, I would refuse to leave his side."  
"From what I have heard, that doesn't surprise me in the least."  
A younger man, in his thirties, Merlin would have guessed, came up to them, dressed in the outfit of one of Olaf's knights.  
"Ah, Merlin, this is Allen. He very much dislikes people calling him Sir... unless he does not particularly like them of course..."  
Merlin gave the knight a warm smile, extending a hand that the other grasped, returning the smile.  
"So, It appears people make up their minds about me rather quickly. Will it be Allen, Or Sir Allen?"  
"Allen. I assume, from what I have heard of your avoidance of titles, that you would have me call you Merlin?"  
"See, now you visiting nobles are starting to get the hang of it."  
Allen laughed, and then turned to his King.  
"Milord, have you requested that I-"  
"I had no need to, Allen. Merlin asked if any wanted to accompany me before I could begin to broach the subject."  
Allen gave Merlin a warm smile.  
"There is no problem with me accompanying my king?"  
"Other kingdoms have made similar requests, and considering I would do the same in your place, how can I refuse? Arrangements have already been made... I assume you'll want to attend the dinner tonight?"  
"If that is no problem."  
"Not at all, I'll sort it immediately. Sir Leon will also be attending, but I believe you two have met before?"  
"On our previous visit to Camelot, Yes. But Uther's regime was strict..."  
"Then I am sure Leon will appreciate the chance to talk with you properly."  
Merlin turned a corner, and halted.  
"This corridor has been set aside for you and your men. Please make yourselves comfortable and arrange yourselves as you wish. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask me."  
Olaf nodded.  
"Thank you Merlin. I assume you will be collecting us for dinner later?"  
"If that is okay with you?"  
"I would have it no other way. I was wondering if we could discuss the changes in Camelot with regards to magic further?"  
"I would be happy to. And anything we cannot cover this evening, I will gladly speak with you about at another time."  
"That would be appreciated."  
Servants began unloading things, as Allen nodded to Merlin and began directing them, and Merlin grinned.  
"I will leave you to it then, Mil-Olaf."  
The king smiled, and nodded.  
"Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin nodded and turned, reaching out instinctively with magic as one of the servants collided with another and dropped what they were carrying. The objects froze in midair, before landing back in the young man's arms.  
The servant shot him a grateful smile, as he left, but Merlin missed the small grin that formed on Olaf's face. Allen came up to him as Merlin vanished around the corner and grinned.  
"I like him." Olaf nodded.  
"Me too, though there is something about him I just can't place..."

Merlin left and then remembered he had to pick up some herbs for Ash's experiments. He changed his route, knowing that Arthur wouldn't need to discuss this particular meeting with him, and made his way to the lower town.  
He had just passed the gates when Taren came running up to him, gasping for breath.  
"Merlin, you need to... come now. Someone just got... run over by a cart of wood, and he's in... a bad way..."  
"Lead the way..."  
The sight of the young man, about the same age as Merlin, had him gasping.  
Several broken bones, from the looks of it, blood pooling from his head and his breathing was laboured. A sharp piece of wood was jammed in his stomach, and blood was pooling out around it, even as the healers tried to staunch the flow. Merlin realised that they had gone to find him because the healers in the town could clearly not deal with something this extreme.  
As Merlin ran to the man and the other healers swiftly got out of his way, he wasn't aware of Queen Annis and King Lot, both accompanying Gwen on a tour of the lower town, along with several of their men, watching him from the crowd.  
Merlin reached out to his magic, letting the access energy flow into the Aurora stone, and began to work on the head wound. In a couple of minutes, it was nothing but a scar, and Merlin called to Taren.  
"Taren!" She appeared at his side in seconds, "When I say so, pull out the wood."  
She nodded and positioned herself close enough to grab it, whilst Merlin turned to the young man, who was barely conscious.  
"Okay, now this is going to hurt okay? But only for a few moments... Then I can heal your other injuries and you can get some rest...Okay?"  
The young man nodded, slightly, and Merlin took a deep breath, before relying on his elemental magic to do what he needed it to do.  
His eyes flashed gold, and stayed that colour as he completed his task.  
He flooded the area around the wound with magic, and nodded to Taren.  
"Now!"  
She pulled out the wood and backed away, leaving Merlin to pour energy into the hole in the young man's stomach with one thought. Heal...  
For a few moments, nothing visible happened, then the blood began to slow and the injury began to heal from the inside. Merlin made the process go slowly, so he could keep track of the healing, and it was a few minutes before he pulled back, but it worked.  
The wound was not just a stretch of rapidly healing skin, and Merlin moved onto the broken bones.

Ten minutes later, and Merlin sat back, letting out an exhausted sigh, and got to his feet, turning to another man nearby that Merlin was told was his brother.  
"Okay. Make sure he rests for the rest of the day. The amount of magic that it took means his body will have to adjust. The injuries are all healed, but he shouldn't be moving until at least tomorrow morning, as the places where the bones have been mended will still be slightly weaker for several hours. Make sure he eats and drinks as well..."  
The other man nodded, gratitude evident in every pore of his body as he hefted the other man, now asleep, up.  
"Thank you..."  
"Just glad I could help."  
The man rushed off, and Merlin let out a deep breath.  
The crowd around him dispersed, giving him many pats on the back and 'well done's', before Merlin caught sight of Gwen and the two monarchs, both of whom looked awed.  
Annis nodded to him as he walked over.  
"That was some feat, Merlin... The man would have died without your intervention."  
Lot nodded.  
"Very impressive. It appears Arthur's acceptance of magic into Camelot truly has a large range of benefits."  
Merlin grinned, still slightly tired from the effort, and nodded.  
"Thank you. I'm still adjusting to being able to help people so openly. But it's worth the effort."  
Annis spoke again.  
"But it seem you needed no time to adjust to dealing with life as a member of the Court. Your actions as King Alined arrived this morning were truly... Refreshing."  
"Why thank you, your majesty. That truly is a compliment."  
He gave her his signature grin, and Gwen rolled her eyes as she realised that Merlin was fast wrapping the monarchs around his little finger. Indeed, Annis seemed to have already succumbed to his charms, and Lot was clearly not far behind.  
Taren came up behind him, nodding respectfully to the royals, before speaking.  
"That's not the only reason I was going to find you Merlin. Aithusa left me a message, saying Kilgarrah has news...?"  
Merlin nodded and turned to the others.  
"If you'll excuse me? I have something I need to attend to..."  
Gwen nodded, giving him a smile.  
"Of course, Merlin. I will see you this evening."  
Merlin grinned, nodding, and head off after Taren.  
Lot turned to Gwen,  
"Aithusa?"  
"One of the dragons he has lordship over... And a loyal friend to Camelot."  
Lot blinked.  
"So he truly is a Dragonlord?"  
"Yes."  
Annis gave a small laugh.  
"That young man really is one of the most remarkable people I have ever met. Camelot is lucky to have him."  
Gwen nodded, smiling as she led the way back up to the Castle.  
"Yes... We are."  
_

**I honestly have no idea what Olaf's colours are... And only had the episode in the fourth season (sins of the father) to compare the colours of Odin's men to.  
**

**Gods, it is sooooo hard to keep all of these kings and queens separate and within character... *sighs*  
I'm honestly finding it really difficult, and am constantly having to check the Merlin Wikia site to double and triple check check things. Please review and let me know what you guys think and whether there is anything I need to change? I would really appreciate it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just gonna jump right in here! Please enjoy and THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IS IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ!  
Enjoy!  
_**

Merlin head back to the courtyard just as Aithusa landed, and he walked over to her, ignoring the awed looks they were receiving from some of the visiting men.  
"Aithusa... Taren said you had some news for me?"  
She nodded.  
"Yes. Kilgarrah wanted me to inform you that the group seem to be relocating. Slowly, but surely, making their way into Annis's lands. He believes that they are trying to disrupt the talks, as Annis will be one of Camelot's most valuable allies in the next few months... "  
Merlin nodded, frowning.  
"Anything else?"  
"Only that they are, as such, not showing any sign of what they have planned... But he will contact me again with more news as soon as he gets any."  
"Okay... Oh, and I was wondering if I could formally introduce you to the visiting monarchs? I'm sure Arthur will appreciate all the help he can get in swaying the minds of those with doubts. And it helps if we lay all of our cards down... Well, most of them anyway."  
"Of course. Just let me know when. Am I going for silent and dangerous or regal?"  
"How about regal with a silent deadly quality?"  
"I can do that."  
"Perfect. Sorry 'thusa, I have to get going. I'm still covered in blood from healing that young man earlier, and I'm gonna need to change before the dinner this evening."  
"Of course... I should tell you though, that many of the visiting knights are regarding you with a mix of awe and fear... Which seems to have increased since you started talking in the dragon-tongue a moment ago. It seems to have been becoming a habit Merlin..."  
"I know. Kilgarrah and I have no idea why... Possibly because I am open to doing it, and it feels natural. I'm doing it again, aren't I?"  
"Indeed. Very well, I will leave you to your... matters of state. Dragons have little patience for such things."  
"Dragons as a whole? Or just you?"  
"Hmmm... well, with how tedious they appear to be, I would hazard an educated guess that all dragons would have had little time for such formalities... Anyway, call me when you have need of the meeting, Merlin. And I will contact you through Taren with updates, as I wouldn't want to distract you if you were in the middle of something important."  
"Thanks."  
She nodded, and took to the air, soon out of sight.

Merlin turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun to see Gwaine's grinning face.  
"Merlin, mate, you really have to keep up this random dragon speak when around other people. The expressions are priceless..."  
Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, because I do it solely for your enjoyment..."  
"Really?"  
"Actually, I have no idea why it's happening."  
"Ah well... Oh, did you know you're covered in blood? Is that from healing that young man earlier?"  
"You heard about that?"  
"Yup. As everyone else has. Also heard that Annis and Lot were watching. Seems you're very popular with the visiting royalty Merlin."  
"Ah, you know me, Gwaine! Always making friends. Everywhere I go, just making friends... I've gotta get going."  
"Still want to spar later? You promised."  
"Well, I'll probably be busy and... You know what? Sure. I'll meet you down on the training fields at... would late evening be okay? I probably won't be finished with the dinne till then..."  
"I'll be there from the evening bell, so it's all fine with me."  
Merlin grinned.  
"Sorted then. I'll see you later."  
"Count on it..."  
Merlin head back into the castle and sighed.  
His new position was great and all that, but it left him with so little time anymore...

An hour later, he was changed and heading to find Arthur before the dinner started in an hour's time. He found him pacing in his room, Gwen anxiously sitting at the desk, and quietly shuffled inside, clearing his throat.  
"What's wrong?"  
Arthur turned, and shook his head.  
"Alined. He is saying that he will not be able to negotiate with druids in the city as he does not trust them..."  
Merlin blinked, then his face hardened.  
"Right. If you'll excuse me..."  
He span around to head back out, and Arthur called him back.  
"Why? What are you doing?"  
"Taking out the trash..."  
"Merlin...?"  
"Don't worry about it, Arthur. I'll see you two at the dinner. You may need to send someone to escort Olaf though. I'm afraid I may be a bit late."  
"Merlin? Don't go and do anything stu-"  
"Trust me on this one. Don't get involved. This is between us... magic users."  
"I- Merlin, it's not a good idea to-"  
Too late. The warlock had left the room, and Arthur turned to Gwen, part angry, part irritated, part amused, part exasperated and a little traitorous bit relieved that Merlin was on the case.  
Whatever the young man did, Arthur knew it would be in Camelot's best interests, but still... he didn't want a war erupting...  
Gwen simply sighed and got to her feet.  
"We're going to have to trust him on this one Arthur. He knows what he's doing... And you know what his instincts are like."  
Arthur nodded.  
"Yeah... That's what I'm worried about."

Merlin stalked through the castle, holding in his outrage at Alined.  
After being directed after the king, several of his men and Trickler, by a servant, who hastily started spreading the word that Merlin was on the warpath against the visiting king, Merlin head out to the upper gardens, where they were apparently 'talking in private'.  
Not for much longer they wouldn't be...  
As he entered the gardens, he pasted on a neutral expression, and nodded respectfully to Alined.  
"Milord, I was wondering, if it would not be too much trouble, if I could have a short moment to talk with your court sorcerer? There are a few things I would like to discuss...?"  
Alined, suspicious but apparently seeing no problem with it, nodded.  
"Of course. Trickler?"  
None of them were aware of the three knights, Leon, Gwaine and Bedivere, who were straining to hear every word from their hiding places behind the thick hedge nearby, having literally legged it up here and doubled back as they heard that Merlin was in a mood.  
Merlin head aside a little with Trickler, and the blank expression dropped to one of anger, as he spoke loud enough for the king and the others to overhear, in a deliberately calm voice.  
"So... Trickler. Long time, no see. I have a little something I would like to discuss? Namely the matter of your kings distrust of the druids? I have not informed Arthur of this little chat, seeing as I wish to keep this strictly between us magic users, as it is a matter that directly affects us... Seeing as that distrust may reflect upon your own position. Thing is, distrust of the druids, who have all pledged their loyalty and allegiance to me, and through me, Arthur, means it is a direct insult on both of us. I'm sure your king meant no disrespect by the gesture, indeed, I am sure that King Arthur-", he placed a little emphasis on Arthur, namely excluding himself from the following sentence, "will not take offense. But I find it hard to fathom that a king whose reign is as prosperous with magic as King Alined's, would find it within him to risk a valued alliance, on both sides I am sure, with Camelot, simply for the matter of the magical population within Camelot. If your king needs reassurance, please do not hesitate to ask me, as each of the druids within Camelot are under my direct orders, and I can give you the strongest reassurance that they will not disrupt these talks. Please convey this to his lordship" (he wasn't sarcastic when saying that... not at_ all_...), "As I am very keen for these talks to go well. After all, the stable balance of alliances and peace within these kingdoms is under scrutiny, and I would very much hate to have any of the alliances that are already in place crumble as a result of miscommunication or misunderstandings."  
The look he directed at Trickler was visible only to the sorcerer,- and, though neither of them knew it, to the three knights who had heard every word- but it's meaning was clear.  
_'Do not mess with me'_  
He then bowed to Alined, who had clearly heard every word, but could not make a comment on any of it.  
"My apologies for your time, Milord. I hope your stay in Camelot has been pleasant?"  
"I-Yes. Thank you."  
"Good. I'll take myself out of your way then."  
He gave another bow, a little exaggerated, but not so much as to have been called disrespectful, and head out.  
He turned a couple of corridors, and sank against the wall, sighing.  
Subtle hints, threats and questions of doubt and mistrust amongst Alined's court would only get him so far...  
And huh... When had his eloquent writing skills transferred themselves into speech?

Unbeknownst to him, as he slowly head down to the dinner hall thinking that through, the three knights had already ran ahead, a slightly longer way round, and had found Arthur. They had also dragged Ash along, and had him project their recollections of the conversation into the minds of both the king and queen, not to mention all of the knights that had been within mind-shot.  
Hence the reason, that they all shot Merlin huge grins as he walked past, and hence the reason, as Merlin excused his lateness and seated himself next to Gwen, that both she, Arthur and Leon were giving him weird glances, half pride, half awed amusement.  
He couldn't understand it, but shoved it aside as the meal progressed.  
They discussed much the same thing as with the previous monarchs- the running of Camelot with the new magical aspects, the content of the talks, the plans to extend the acceptance of magic beyond Camelot's borders, something that Olaf was interested in and did not seem against, and general talk about the different aspects of magic and it's uses- during the meal, and Gwen mentally ticked Olaf off of the list that was forming in her head.  
So, Merlin had gotten through to Annis, had gotten through to Olaf, was pretty near to it with Lot, and only had the other two monarchs to go. She had no doubt that Mithian was already taken with him. They had seemed to get along well when they had last met.  
Hmm... Merlin appeared to be getting more influential by the hour... And he wasn't even trying.  
Apparently, just being Merlin was enough to get people to like you...  
Gwen mentally slapped herself. Well duh, she'd seen enough evidence of that since the younger man had come to Camelot nearly five years ago...  
Hmm, Five years. So much had happened in so little time... and yet at other times, it seemed like several lifetimes had past...  
She was cut out of her musings by Arthur's concerned voice.  
"Gwen...? Are you feeling okay?"  
She nodded,  
"Yes, sorry. I think I drifted out slightly there..."  
"I've been drifting out through the entire last half an hour..." Merlin muttered, just loud enough to be overheard, "Who would have thought that horses and the correct way to jab and swing a sharp metal stick around could be such conversation fillers..."  
Both of the kings and the knights laughed, as Gwen rolled her eyes.  
"Ah well, Men."  
Merlin looked outraged.  
"I'll have you know that I have much more interesting things to discuss than jabby sticks."  
"Such as...?" Arthur prompted, momentarily forgetting the royal dignity he was meant to be showing in favour of a little banter.  
"Dragons, for one thing. Dragons are much more interesting than sharp sticks. Though Excalibur's story makes an interesting one. Oh, and then there is the fact that I can conjure evil or non-evil bunny rabbits, depending on my mood. And flying pigs. See? Now that would be an interesting conversation."  
"Right, because you could talk for half an hour on flying pigs..."  
"Is that a challenge, Arthur?"  
Leon groaned.  
"Oh gods, please no. The last time you lectured us, it was on the different types of grass. We were listening to you for nearly three hours..."  
"You dared me to be duller than Geoffrey. I'd say I succeeded..."  
Arthur snorted,  
"But flying pigs?"  
"Well, there is also the fact that I can change people into toads or what not...That is always an amusing conversation-"  
They were broken out of their argument by a huge, rumbling laugh from Olaf, causing Arthur to blink, and hastily apologise.  
"Oh, I am so sorry Olaf, that was-"  
"The most refreshing conversation I have heard in some time. I must have another with you on the more obscure uses of magic, Merlin, before I leave."  
"Gladly. It makes a nice change for my geniu- other types of talen- skills to be appreciated. Sorry, I did not want to give Arthur a chance to throw me another terrible insult. It reflects badly on my abilities."  
"Insults?"  
"Indeed. I-"  
"Merlin!" Arthur butted in, causing both him and Olaf to grin, "I'm sure you can lave that particular conversation for another time?"  
"Of course... Unlike some people, I can hold my tongue, and also hold things in my head for longer than a few minutes."  
"What exactly are you trying to say, Merlin?"  
"Nothing at all, Sire. Nothing at all."

The rest of the meal passed with a lot of laughter, and Merlin felt himself warming to Olaf and Allen. They were both similar to Arthur in their relaxed mannerisms, and Leon seemed to be getting along well with the other knight as well.  
He left the hall in a very good mood, which was changed to one of curiosity as he recalled the weird looks from earlier. He caught up to Leon, who was just heading home, and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to face him.  
"Hey Leon."  
"Err… Hey…?"  
"I was getting strange looks earlier… After I came from... I mean, just before dinner. Why?"  
"Well… err… that is to say… Me and Gwaine and Bedivere… we err… well…"  
"You followed me, when I went to see Alined, Didn't you? How much of the conversation did you hear?"  
"Every word. Then we got Ash to show everyone else what we saw. They were all amused."  
"Leon! If Alined realises that Arthur knows about-"  
"He won't. Gods Merlin, I'm not stupid…"  
"You've been stalking a powerful warlock around Camelot, prying into his private affairs. That's not stupid?"  
"Oh, drop it. Nice way of using the official sounding voice though. Anyone who didn't know you would have been fooled… …"  
Merlin gave a grin, and Leon had to work not to take a step back.  
"Fooled?"  
"Err... I'm hoping the answer is yes...? Buddy?"  
Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Honestly, you guys are all the same... How is Maya?"  
"She's good. Baby will be coming any day now..."  
"Good. _Then_ you can stop worrying. And don't lie to me. You may be able to hide it from the others, but I see how you practically leg it home every night..."  
"It's that obvious?"  
"No. I'm just observant. So don't let me keep you... Go on, move it..."  
Leon smiled, and jogged off, leaving Merlin to head down to the training fields to meet Gwaine. Then he sighed, remembering that tomorrow was the day that Arthur proposed that he 'demonstrate' his powers, that is, if Mithian arrived at midmorning as expected. Then the display would take place later in the afternoon. The only king that had declined was Odin, then again, Alined had yet to be asked... And Merlin doubted that he would accept.  
Now all he had to do was come up with an idea for some ridiculously showy magic, that was powerful, but not deadly or too dangerous, and that was not over the top or clearly for show...  
It needed to be subtle...  
Thank the gods that Merlin was used to being subtle... but showy.  
Total mind teaser right?  
Then there was the fact that Annis and Olaf would be having breakfast together in the morning, and they had requested his presence, to discuss the magic display...  
Ah well, there could be worse offers... At least he could pretty much be himself. He wasn't sure he would be able to hide his loose tongue that early in the morning...  
Then he realised he had pretty much done just that for the last half a decade and grinned, jogging as he caught sight of Gwaine.  
"Hey Gwaine... What was this I hear about you following me earlier? Does the term private mean anything to you?"  
"Err... I may have heard it before... Oh wait, I came to Camelot."  
Merlin grinned,  
"Fair enough. You still wanna spar?"  
"Of course... Then Bedivere wants a shootout between the two of you. No magic."  
"Ah, sounds like fun..."  
They both pulled out their swords, and those with little else to do sidled over to watch.

Ten minutes later and Merlin was helping Gwaine to his feet, both grinning widely.  
"You've gotten good."  
"Thanks to your odd little random practise sessions."  
"Worth every second. Hey Bed." this was to Bedivere who had come over.  
"Nice job Merlin. Arthur is still kicking himself that it took him this long to notice that you were decent with a sword."  
Merlin grinned.  
"Apparently not everyone missed it though." Gwaine clapped him on the back, gesturing for Bedivere to take his place.  
"Bout time we got a chance to spar again, mate. Okay Bed, he's all yours."  
Bedivere grinned as he handed him a crossbow and gestured to the shooting range.  
"You up for this?"  
"Absolutely. Best of five?"  
"And first to ten, then first to miss if there is a tie. Yep, same as always. Except this time, I will beat you."  
"Sure you will. How are you and Dawn getting along, anyway?"  
Bedivere's face brightened up as he stepped up to take his first shot.  
"Great. She's incredible..." He went on to start talking about picnics and what-not, and Merlin grinned. More good had come from the druids arrival than he could have hoped... and this was the icing on the cake... or rather, the cherry on the icing.  
Alined's protests were the icing.  
"... And her mother and father are very interesting people too."  
"You met her parents?" Merlin asked, releasing his last bolt, and there was cheering as it won the first bout, Bedivere nodded as Merlin retrieved the bolts with magic.  
"Yes."  
"So it is getting serious?"  
"Actually, we are officially courting... If you had more time on your hands, you would have realised that we began doing so yesterday afternoon."  
Merlin gave a sheepish shrug as Bedivere started off the next round.  
"Hey, not my fault I have too many duties... I'm telling you, I hardly get the chance to do anything anymore..."  
"But, on the upper hand, you are dining with royalty."  
"Fair point... Not that I treat them that differently. If they don't like it, that's their problem..."  
"Oh, speaking of which, nice job with Alined and Trickler earlier. Word's spread around Camelot even faster than normal."  
"Great. Just what I need..."  
The rest of the bout was carried out in a companiable silence, and it went into tie-breaker mode, which Bedivere won by a hairsbreadth.  
Merlin retrieved them again, and sighed.  
"Sorry, but I think I'm going to have to ask to shorten it to best of three..."  
"You not sleeping again?"  
"Well, more so than Arthur. I swear, when this is over, I'm spiking his drink with enough sleeping draught to knock him out for a week."  
"Then we can do the same to you and Camelot will have an era of silence and relaxation for a week..."  
"You wouldn't be able to stand it. You'd all get bored within a day."  
"Hmm... Fair point. Oh, nice shot!"  
"Thanks... I really need to set more time aside to do stuff like this..."  
"Ah well, you'll have time after the talks are concluded."  
"Hopefully... Maybe... If not, I'll make the time. Beating you _without_ magic is well worth the paperwork backlog."  
"You still cheat slightly on the swordplay though. Slowing down your time the slightest little bit?"  
"Actually, only with Arthur. But I do keep my magical senses open, so yeah. But that's just instinctive, so I don't think it should count..."  
"Plus Gwaine would call himself winner by default?"  
"... Okay, that's a part of it. But I can't actually turn those senses off... It's both helpful and irritating."  
"Huh... If you say so. Oh, _Damnú air…_"  
This was in response to Merlin hitting a direct bulls-eye and winning the third bout, but he grinned, clapping him on the back.  
"You know, that's still uncanny..."  
"And you wouldn't have it any other way." Merlin responded, and Bedivere laughed.  
"Very true."

Ten minutes later and Merlin was making his way back up to the castle, intending to get a few hours sleep before he was woken in the morning.  
He was yawning by the time he got to his rooms, and gratefully sank onto the bed, falling asleep.  
Soon, the entire castle had fallen quiet, so no-one was around to see a cloaked figure slipping through the shadows and dispatching a messenger hawk...  
_

**I've realised that I have discussed Ash very little during this... And seeing as I intend to make him a fairly key character, I think I will do a one-off based solely on him and his day to day life after this fanfic is completed.  
I also want to write a one-off focused on Bedivere and Dawn's relationship, as I want to explore it, but it wouldn't really come up in any of the fics I have planned...  
What do you guys think?  
**

**As always, thanks to regular readers, and new readers alike.  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still kinda suffering from my writers block with regards to this story, so sorry for the delay... *sheepish shrug*  
And I'm afraid that this is not my greatest chapter ever *sigh*  
But hope you enjoy anyway!  
Okay, I'm just going to jump right in here.  
I reckon you've all had enough of meeting and greeting, so here goes :D  
(Oh, WARNING! STRONG LANGUAGE! But thats near the end...)**

* * *

Mithian laughed as Merlin told her of what Arthur had planned for the afternoon, and eagerly accepted the proposal.  
"You know, Merlin, I'm glad to see that you are finally being recognised. You are by far one of the most unique men I have met. And to not have to worry about mannerisms and such makes a nice change..."  
Merlin grinned  
"I'm afraid it's the other way around for me. I'm not used to watching my tongue around people..."  
"You never let that stop you before..."  
"There was never so much riding on me before."  
"So no pressure?"  
"Compared to riddling out dragons? Not at all..."  
Mithian laughed again, and Merlin gave an elaborate bow as he gestured to her and her men's quarters.  
"Please make yourselves comfortable, and if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."  
"Thank you, Merlin. I think you had better get going, if you are to be in any state for this afternoon."  
"Are you sure you will be okay?"  
"Most definitely."  
"Very well, then I will see you this afternoon." He nodded to the captain of Mithian's guards, "David, I'll see you later I guess?"  
"Wouldn't miss it."  
Merlin grinned, and head off, wanting to go over his plans for the display this afternoon.

Merlin sighed as he saw who had decided to take part.  
Each of the monarchs taking part, that is, Annis, Olaf, Alined and Mithian, had provided two or three men, and those without magical abilities, so everyone aside from Trickler and the two men with him, had been teamed with a magic user from Camelot, and they were all in discussion about what to expect.  
Merlin had decided that it would be better if he prolonged the spars a bit, and Arthur had agreed with the idea to bring some sword skills into play, placing them on a more even footing.  
The chosen competitors had no doubt that Merlin would be pretty much playing with them, but were looking forward to it none-the-less. It appeared that news Merlin's battling prowess had reached beyond Camelot, and likely been exaggerated too.  
Then several of the druids and magic users had agreed to give a display, and be pitted against Merlin, enabling him to really put on a show.  
Which, though he denied it vehemently to Arthur, he was a very little traitorous bit looking forward to.  
Just a teensy bit...

When he got a signal from Gally, who had been placed with Breuner and another of Annis' men, he took a deep breath and exited the tent he had been in, striding across the field and causing a wave of muttering to spread as people saw how he was dressed.  
Yes, that had been another problem for him... Arthur had insisted that he not only wear chainmail and bracers-Merlin had talked him out of the chest plate and the other 'pieces of metal that would slow him down'-and those, coupled with the black leggings he was wearing, the dark red tunic, the black over tunic which was just about visible, and the black boots, he had realised he really didn't look like himself at all...  
Hmm, maybe that was what Arthur was trying to go for...  
Showing people what he _could_ be... He was still annoyed...  
He was also wearing his cloak, which he hadn't worn for some time, because, yet again, Arthur insisted... Okay, and he liked it.  
A lot.  
An awful lot.  
Almost as much as his neckerchief... Almost.  
Merlin reached the men and grasped Breuner's arm.  
"You ready for this?" The knights asked, and Merlin laughed.  
"Not like I have much of a choice... And this is?"  
"Aiden," he replied, and the young man with him shook his hand, grinning.  
"Merlin... It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Likewise..."  
"So, are you all sure about this?"  
"Absolutely." Breuner, said, grinning. "Am I right in understanding that it will be both swordplay, and magical help from Gally?"  
"Yes. Basically, just jab at me with the damned stick."  
"Stick? You insulting my girl?" Breuner, said, in mock outrage, and Aiden smiled,  
"Ooh... Nobody insults his girl. It isn't done Merlin..."  
"Oh... Okay then. My apologies miss..."  
Breuner couldn't help laughing, and nodded to Merlin.  
"Right then...I guess we should get this show on the road..."  
"And right into a ditch..." Merlin finished, causing the rest of them to snort, and necessitating Arthur's eye roll and subsequent getting to his feet.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! If I could have your attention..." he waited for the noise to quieten down, before continuing. "In order to create greater understanding between our kingdoms, Queen Annis, King Lot, King Olaf, Princess Mithian and King Alined have all chosen to join with some small bouts of inter-kingdom... Sparring. Yes, let's go with that." Laughter, which Arthur managed to speak over. "So, without further ado, Queen Annis's champions, Sir Breuner and Sir Aiden. For the sake of keeping fairness with regards to magic, One of Camelot's resident sorcerers, Gally, had agreed to step in and give them magical support. The rules are simple. Each group will have fifteen minutes in which to get Merlin to submit. Swordplay and magic are allowed, as well as various other weapons which can be discussed at the beginning of each bout and agreed upon. So, with that all clear, Merlin! On your mark."  
Merlin nodded and took his place facing the trio on the other side of the marked area.  
With a whispered word, he raised his hand and set a jet of light into the air, where it exploded in a shower of sparks.  
He grinned.  
"Right then... Ditch, here we come..."

Fifteen minutes later, and a bell rang out.  
Breuner and Aiden, both clearly exhausted, never-the-less grinned as they shook Merlin's hand.  
It truly had been a unique experience.  
The first few minute had been taken up solely with swordplay, where it was clear that Merlin was speeding up his own time to make up for the fact that the two were attacking at the same time, each realising that they were no match for him alone with only fifteen minutes in which to defeat him. His sword had seemed like a part of him... an extension of his arm.  
Then Gally had joined the fray, leaving Merlin to deal with both the swords and the blasts of magic.  
The crowd, both Camelotian and visitor alike, had been left gasping throughout the entire display, as Merlin threw up shields, dodged, ducked, wove and shot off his own blasts throughout the duel.  
Breuner was greatly impressed by the young man's skill, and had no doubt that he would make a formidable opponent.  
Or rather, already had shown himself to be a formidable opponent, even if it was clear that he had been holding back.  
Which was why he didn't feel bitter when Merlin was still standing, and instead congratulated the man on an outstanding performance. Aiden did likewise, and Merlin had a quick word with Gally before the three made their way off the field leaving space for Olaf's men to enter the field.

Merlin hid his amusement as he caught sight of the wary expressions on their faces, even as they looked strangely eager.  
Allen was looking pretty chirpy as he shook Merlin's hand, and congratulated him on a great display, and Merlin grinned.  
"And I was only getting warmed up..."  
Allen gave a dramatic gulp.  
"Ah well... It's sure to be a laugh..."  
Merlin laughed, clapped him on the back, nodded to the other knight, Gavin, and had a quick word with Taren, who had been placed with the pair, before taking his place.  
Arthur introduced the men, then gave Merlin a nod.

Merlin repeated the light spell, and sent another flare up, marking the beginning of the next bout.  
This time, Taren, who was slightly more powerful than Gally, began combining her attacks with those of the two knights, and using their swords to send bolt of magic at him.  
Merlin had to grin.  
But, no matter how quickly or how much power the three put into the attacks, Merlin still managed to elude them and when the fifteen minute bell rang, gave them all huge grins.  
"Very nice idea with combining the spells and the swords. I'm impressed..."  
"Glad to hear it." Taren said, with a wicked smile, then Merlin turned to the other two, grasping their arms and congratulating them, and getting many compliments, in return, which he promptly swept aside.  
Then it was the turn of Mithian's men.  
They had been teamed up with Holly, who wasted no time in helping the men come up with ideas for attacks that used her skills with the land.  
Hence the attacks that were synchronised with random shoots and earth trembles. Light, but still enough to knock someone off balance.  
Merlin, realising that Holly must have been honing this skill for some time, was impressed, and had to manipulate the water and moisture in the ground to rise up and freeze, creating a halt to the random shoots that kept growing beneath his feet.  
Then, seeing as one of the men had gone for a slingshot instead of a sword-much to everyone's amusement, then subsequent disbelief and approval as they saw his aim- Merlin was facing a sword, and several random objects that were thrown at him.  
Between the sword-fighting, the dodging and deflecting of the miniature rocks and projectiles, and the plants attacking him from beneath his feet, Merlin was glad when the bell rang, and cheerfully complimented the men.  
"David, your aim is uncanny... I'll have to have a shootout with you sometime. No magic."  
"You use a crossbow?"  
"The only weapon I can use without the aid of magic. Aside from a dagger and a sword. I'd be glad to arrange something for before you leave?"  
"I'd like that. Very impressive display by the way..."  
"Thank you."  
The other knight likewise congratulated Merlin, who complimented him in return, before having a quick word with Holly.  
"You've been practising. That was great!"  
"Thanks. Just something I've been experimenting with."  
"Well, keep experimenting. More tricks like that and you'll be a one woman army..."  
"One woman and the earth."  
"Don't make me start spouting wise comments..."  
Holly grinned, and head off, leaving Merlin smiling widely.  
His smile widened when he realised who he would be facing next. Apparently the feeling was the same throughout all of the Camelotians, as loud bets and catcalls could be heard above the general excitement as Trickler and two other men walked out.  
Gone was his erstwhile nervousness, and Merlin, sensing the others, realised they were actually pretty damn powerful.  
If they combined their powers...  
Never-the-less, he kept up his grin as he gave them a very over the top welcome and took his place, waiting for Arthur to give the signal.

The noise faded to whispers as Arthur mentally sighed.  
He hoped Merlin knew what he was doing...  
He gave the younger man a sharp nod, getting a 'well, here we go again' eye roll in return, before Merlin created another flare.  
It had not even exploded when Alined's men moved into action.  
The three moved in a uniform fashion, and before Merlin could do more than blink, he had had to instinctively throw up a shield to block the attack.  
There were various calls for disorderly conduct, but Merlin simply flexed his fingers as he allowed the shield to fall. So they wanted to play like that eh?  
Arthur, watching the surprise morph to a grin on his friends face, mentally sighed, and saw the other monarchs looking forward, both eager and anticipating of what was about to happen.  
Hmm, maybe Merlin wasn't the only one who didn't like Trickler...  
Merlin hid his smile as he batted away the various different individual spells that were thrown at him, then considered as they split into three and moved to surround him.  
Then they all blasted streams of fire at him.  
Idiots. Who blasted _fire_ at a _Dragon_lord? Seriously...  
Merlin focused on the two in front of him, and got a grasp on their spell just before the fire hit him. He let it circle around him in streams, as the third blast was absorbed by his cloak, then added to the swirling flames.  
Arthur had wanted theatrics after all...  
Hmm.. theatrics...  
With a small grin, Merlin reached out to the flames and willed them to follow his actions.  
They slowly and smoothly morphed into a dragon, with the rest of the flames swirling inside it, rapidly turning blue. Then Merlin unleashed it, letting blue flames fly from the dragons mouth at the three sorcerers, who had to throw up shields to deflect it.  
The dragon flew into the sky, spinning, then exploded into sparks, which honed in on the sorcerers again.  
After that had dissipated, they resumed their attacks, but with more coordination and teamwork. It was actually rather impressive... Merlin even lost his balance once.  
Merlin conjured all kinds of things to block the attacks, then, realising that he should probably show the spectators a more deadly side of the magic, (and also after he had had to throw up a shield to protect a section of the stands from a rebound of magic that the three carelessly deflected)stopped doing so, and started stopping the blasts with a thought, gathering the energy from them into his hand and into a, steadily growing, maelstrom of gold.  
Finally, just as the fifteen minutes were about to come to an end, the three sent a final attack at him.  
It was actually very impressive. And powerful. Clearly they thought he couldn't hold the energy from it.  
They thought wrong.  
Merlin allowed the maelstrom of magic in his hands to morph, and allowed the final blast to enter. It took a few seconds, but he managed to start to get it under control.  
The bell rang, but Merlin, intent on not letting the energy go, took a few seconds to finally tune the magic, and let it sink into his skin, and, through him, into the Aurora stone. No point in wasting it…  
Then he took a small intake of breath, before vanishing and reappearing behind the sorcerers.  
"Very nicely done. Some very effective spells... And the combination of your three different styles of magic made for an effective technique. It's something I have rarely seen in use before."  
Two of the three, now that they had gotten over their shock as he appeared behind them, looked to Trickler, clearly in charge, and he nodded, clearly wishing Merlin a painful death.  
"We thank you, Merlin Emrys. It was a... pleasure to duel with you."  
"The pleasure was all mine. We really have to do it again sometime."  
"Of-of course..."  
_Not._ That was the silent word there, and they all knew it.  
But Merlin simply grinned, grasping hands with them, before turning to face all of the pomp and ceremony associated with being congratulated by several different monarchs.  
And there was a lot of pomp and ceremony.  
Thankfully though, as the feast began, the various visiting members of royalty seemed to realise that they could speak freely, and Merlin gave a sigh of relief when he could finally drop the facade and be himself.  
_

Merlin gave an elaborate bow as Annis came up to him, as the other couples moved to dance, and she smiled.  
"A very impressive display Merlin."  
"Thank you… I found I enjoyed it rather more than I believed I would."  
"I could see that. Indeed, my men have been discussing your style and are very impressed."  
"They're technique was likewise admirable. I've never seen someone wield a sword quite like Sir Breuner."  
"Thanks!" This was from said knight, and Merlin grinned widely as they clasped hands, Annis deciding to withdraw from the conversation.  
"Meant every word. That spin you do? With the flick of the wrist? Even with time being slowed, I could see it takes a lot of speed and a firm grip."  
"Took me a few years to master, let me tell you that much. Then again, I had a great teacher. Anyway, enough of swordplay, what of this magic? I can honestly say I've never seen anything like it."  
Merlin grinned.  
"And you can't get more complimentary than that. Is Aiden around?"  
"I'm afraid he decided to take an early night. An old battle wound… But he asked me to convey his congratulations."  
"Ah… Tell him likewise. What kind of wound did he sustain?"  
"He very nearly had to have his arm amputated. An infection set in you see. The wound itself nearly severed his arm… It was a miracle that he survived and can still use it fairly well." Then Breuner blinked. "Ah, I forgot you were a medical man. You used to be assistant to the Court Physician did you not?"  
"I did indeed. And I still have my fair share of the work. Only now it involves magic."  
"And no doubt that makes life easier…?"  
"You have no idea. If you like, you could ask Aiden if I can have a look at this wound? I can't promise anything, but a relief from the constant pain I know he must be in is something I can attempt."  
Breuner blinked.  
"I-Thankyou. I will convey your offer… It truly is generous…"  
"Not at all… After all, I do my utmost to protect those I consider friends. I'm hoping to be able to count you and Aiden amongst that number…"  
"I cannot speak for Aiden, but my friendship is yours. Indeed, I have rarely met a man quite like you…"  
"Err.. Thanks… I think?"  
Breuner laughed and clapped him on the back, before excusing himself and heading over to talk with his men. Then Annis cut in again.  
"Merlin? I overheard your offer. It is indeed generous."  
"We are allies are we not?" Merlin said with a grin, "And if it is within my power to help, I don't see why I shouldn't at least try."  
"Indeed… Well, you have my thanks for the offer. Aiden is a loyal man. Ah, this is one of my favourite songs." Then the queen gave a smile. "Do you dance, Merlin?"  
Merlin blinked as he got what she was saying.  
"It is not very appropriate for one of your position to-"  
"Nonsense."  
Merlin rolled his eyes and grinned.  
"In that case, yes. I do dance." Then he gave a cough, and straightened his pose to look sarcastically, overly lord like. "May I have the pleasure of this dance, milady?"  
"You may, Good sir." Annis replied, taking his arm.  
They got some looks. Some very direct looks from everyone from the servants to the visiting monarchs alike, but Annis didn't seem to mind, and Merlin was rather amused by the violent shade of puce on Alined's face at the disgraceful display.  
Which made Merlin shoot him a wide smile, which started him off on a round of blustering, yet silent indignance.  
Merlin gave a low bow when the dance finished, and Annis nodded.  
"Seems that rumours of your clumsiness were also overly exaggerated."  
"I'm afraid not. I fear that dancing is the only time I do not trip over my own feet."  
Annis laughed, then excused herself leaving Merlin to grin and head over to Taren, who was talking with Holly.

"Ladies, you do indeed look beautiful tonight." Merlin said, with a dramatic flourish and posh accent, that had them both giggling.  
Taren got to her feet and handed a him a flagon of wine.  
"Looks like you are thawing the hard hearts of the royalty. Dancing with queens Merlin?"  
Merlin smiled sheepishly, as Holly took her leave.  
"Eh, what can I say? I'm just lovable… I hadn't really thought about it like that."  
Taren rolled her eyes.  
"Of course you didn't. You think of people in terms of who they are, not what they are. Royalty and Commoner alike… It's a most unusual way of seeing the world."  
"Ah… So that's why I was the only person stupid enough to call Arthur a prat all those years ago… I have an unusual way of seeing the world. Glad that's been cleared up."  
He grinned, taking a sip of wine, and Taren smiled.  
"And aren't we all ever so glad you do. Care for a dance? I know I may not be a queen, but-"  
"Beautiful enough to be one…"  
Then Merlin blinked. He did not just say that… Did he?  
Apparently, he had, as Taren blushed.  
"Err… I-Um… Thank you… "  
"I-Err… So dancing?"  
The awkwardness morphed into grins and laughter as they took to the floor and Merlin sighed deeply. That had just come out so… so… wow.  
He smiled as Taren left a couple of dances later, telling her to get some sleep, and was immediately accosted by Gwaine and Percival.  
"Merlin!"  
"Gwaine… Perce… Gwaine? You're not drunk?"  
"Nope. I thought I would rather see just how much these royals have taken to our ickle sorcerer…"  
"Ickle sor- Perce? How much did he drink?"  
The huge knight shrugged.  
"He's at the halfway stage. He knows what he's saying, but doesn't care."  
"Great… Keep him away from the royals…?"  
"Me and Leon have been devoting ourselves to that all evening. He apparently hates Odin… Not sure why though."  
To this, Gwaine gave a loud snort.  
"Because life sucks, and my life's suckiness is all down to that royal, pompous, useless, traitorous, backstabbing, dishonourable dunderhead!"  
Merlin, who had hastily muffled the knights voice so that no-one could hear, shook his head.  
"God's Gwiane! We're in the middle of a feast with the monarchs from the most powerful kingdoms around. Are you completely out of your mind?"  
"If I am, it's his fault! My father died for that asshole, and what did he do? Threw us to the dogs!"  
Merlin blinked. None of them really knew much about Gwaine's past, but this?  
"Perce? Take him to my rooms. They're closer. I think it's best he got some sleep." Then he turned to Gwaine, "Hey, stay in my rooms until you've calmed down okay? I'll be up as soon as I can, and you can tell me what's wrong."  
Gwaine, looking as though he was regretting everything he'd said, started to complain and Merlin, with a silent apology, sent out a small spell causing Gwaine to fall asleep, and leaving Percivalto grab him.  
"I'll take him up to your rooms and stay with him there. Tell Leon where he's gone? "  
"Will do. Thanks Perce."  
"Hey, he's my friend too… Just don't take too long. From what I heard, his is gonna make an interesting story, even if you are the only one he'll tell it to."  
"I'm not sure I'm the only-"  
"Yeah, you are. You're the only one who can wheedle secrets out of this guy."  
"Alright. I'll be as quick as I can."

Percival head out of the room, and Merlin quickly told Leon, before heading to find Arthur. He spotted sight of him speaking to Olaf and Lot and sighed.  
He hoped they wouldn't draw him into a conversation…  
"Arthur?"  
"Ah, Merlin. About time you came along this eve- What's wrong?"  
"I-Er… Nothing much. Just… well-"  
"Merlin?"  
"It's nothing. I just wanted to say good evening before I left… That's all…"  
He was pretty sure that Arthur wasn't buying it. Scratch that, he was certain Arthur wasn't buying it and was pretty sure the other two kings weren't either, none-the-less, they all had a quick word, congratulating him on his display, and getting him to agree to luncheon the following day to discuss things further, before he vanished in front of them with a small grin and a bow.  
Arthur, worried, realised he would have to wait until the morning to find out what was wrong… Then he heard a familiar presence pressing on his mind and stifled a smile.  
Maybe not…  
_"Arthur…?"  
"Merlin?"  
"Sorry to rush out. There is something up with Gwaine…"  
"Serious?"  
"That's what I'm going to find out. Percival is with me, but I'll send him back down and tell you what I find in the morning."  
"Okay. Good luck…"  
"Looks like I'll need it…"_  
Merlin severed the link and Arthur sighed before pasting on a smile as Gwen arrived, though he could tell she knew something was up, and they began again playing the host, stifling their concerns.

Merlin made a jump to his rooms, just as Percival was getting there. Percival lowered Gwaine onto the sofa and wished Merlin luck as he head back down to the hall, leaving Merlin to sigh before waking him.  
"Wha-Merlin! What the hell did you-You knocked me out! You scrawny little git, I'll-"  
Merlin yelped as he jumped back, and held his hands up.  
"Hey! Calm down! You were shouting off about Odin in the middle of a feast! If I hadn't have muffled your voice, then who knows what kind of trouble you'd be in!"  
"That bastard would have whatever was coming to him…" Gwaine said, as he sat back, and Merlin blinked as he slumped next to him.  
"Right… Well, do you feel like telling me why? What the hell's going on, Gwaine?"  
"I-Its nothing. Just ancient history."  
"Ancient history that could have had you in deep doodah. Put it this way, you tell me, or I will just pester you till you do."  
Gwaine glared at him.  
"Just drop it."  
"Gwaine-"  
"Fine! You don't want to drop it? Fine! My father died for that ignorant bastard, and he threw me and my family to the gutter! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" He slumped down into the sofa and sighed, rubbing his temples. "My father died in his damned wars and he didn't give a shit about what the fall out would be."  
Merlin realised that this was not going to be an enjoyable tale, and gripped his friends shoulder, his concern almost visibly pouring off of him as he took in is friend's state.  
"Gwaine? Why don't you start at the beginning…?"  
The knight nodded, leaning forward and running a hand through his hair.  
"Okay… But you're not going to like it…"

* * *

**Next chapter… Gwaine's story… (Yeah, I know. 'Twas clued in, is used a lot by so many people, is yada yada, but I can't resist. I want to show different sides of the characters, soooo yeah…)  
Also, more Gwaine/Merlin friendship shizzle.  
And yes, there will be a bit of stronger language… so sorry about that *sheepish grin*  
Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Till next time, (whenever that may be… Seeing as life is throwing me a curveball as well as the writers block)  
Raven xx**


End file.
